


Give Me a Break

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: While working at your crappy customer service job, Federal Agent Sam Winchester, comes back to see you to clarify something from your original interview.





	Give Me a Break

**Author's Note:**

> ASK’d for by @jaaxsoadeaanspn on Tumblr  
> Prompt/ASK - Omg can I get an Imagine where San [Sam] surprises the reader at work & it leads to car sex? 

Your work

Imagine you’re at work one day, bored out of your mind. If one more person asks you the same question after hearing you answer it for the person before them, you’re going to explode.

Suddenly you look up and see the FBI agent that you had talked to about a missing coworker of yours. Sam, he had said to call him. He was tall, well over six feet, you could tell he was well built under that suit, and there was no way his long dark hair was regulation. He was extremely smart, and had an almost haunted quality to him; he must have been through a lot in his line of work. Essentially, he was just your type.

You tried not to stare at him as he made his way through the shop. His partner wasn’t with him this time. You shook your head and turned to focus on your next customer.

Only a few minutes later Sam walked right up to you, “Excuse me,” he interrupted, “Ms. Y/L/N, could I speak to you for a minute? Just a few more questions, for the case.”

The look in his eye took your breath away, “Sure.” You turned back to your customer with a not-so-sorry shrug and led him out back where the employees parked and took their breaks.

“What can I help with agent? Did something else happen?”

“No my, um, partner is finishing up with that lead you gave us. I just had something else to ask you. About something else you said.”

Your cheeks flushed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Despite your embarrassment, you looked him in the eye, “OK?”

He didn’t say a word, suddenly he was all over you. A giant hand wrapped around your head as his lips bruised yours, his other hand snuck under your shirt and settled on the small of your back pulling you into him. Your head swimming, you kissed him back, arching and stretching to get get closer to him.

You broke apart as the door opened and someone stepped outside, probably on a smoke break. You couldn’t control your laughter as you grabbed Sam’s hand dragged him to your car. He planted his hands on either side of you, pressed you up against the rear door, and started kissing down your neck.

It had been so long since you were with anyone, that’s what you had told them. Why they needed to know was beyond you. Maybe it had something to do with what happened to that poor girl that had gone missing. This was the last thing you had thought would happen.

At one point you must have unlocked your car, opened the back door, and crawled in because you were splayed out on your back seat with Sam hovering over you. He quickly removed his suit jacket, tossing it in the front seat. His hair hung into his face when he turned back to you. When you reached to tuck a lock behind his ear, he leaned into the touch.

You were glad you had decided to wear a skirt that day, because this time when he came in to kiss you the hand he wasn’t using to hold himself up with was sliding up your thigh. His fingers lightly tracing at the edge of your underwear at the inside of your thigh.

You could still stop this if you wanted to. He pulled back to look at you, his silent question clear. Instead of saying anything or nodding, you held eye contact as you undid the button on his dress slacks. You pulled his shirt up out of his pants and stretched to removed them from his hips, down under his perfect ass, along with his boxer briefs.

His eyes closed as you wrapped your fingers around his growth and began to pump. After you passed your thumb over his head, spreading his pre-come around the tender tip, he plunged two long fingers through your folds. He wasted no time building you up, pumping and curling his fingers into your wet heat as you squeezed and pumped him harder and harder.

It wasn’t long before you were both panting and sweaty; both of you grinding your hips into the other’s hand. He growled into your ear before ripping his hand away from your soaked folds, taking himself from your hand and plunging into you balls deep in one deft move.

You both moaned in unison, a mixture of relief, surprise, and almost pain. He stopped moving then, his thickness stretching your underused muscles as you felt him twitch inside of you. Your walls fluttered while your body worked to accommodate his very welcomed intrusion.

He squeezed his eyes shut and you reached a hand to his face, ran your fingers into his hair and pulled tight. He snapped his eyes open at the action and pulled out to where the swollen head of his cock was all that was left in you before slamming back in. He set a ruthless pace, ravaging your already aching core. The wet sound of your bodies meeting over and over again built you quickly to your climax.

Using the hand that was still in his hair, you pulled his lips to yours and clenched down on him, earning your the most sinful groan. He reached between you and slammed his fingers onto your clit, rubbing vicious circles as his hips started to slow. You squeezed him again and bit his bottom lip, letting it drag out of your mouth. He worked your swollen bud with his fingers harder and harder, and it wasn’t very long before the white hot stars blocked out your vision and you convulsed under and around him.

He thrust deep into your clenched heat a few more times, before he tensed and came hard; pulsing deep into you, his hardness twitching inside you as he tried to thrust his way through his orgasm.

When he laid over top of you it wasn’t as uncomfortable as you had imagined it would be, but you were both burning up and sweaty messes. It took a few moments for you both to catch your breath. You kissed his neck and ran your fingers through his sweat-matted hair as he bit half heartedly at your pulse.

Once the world came back into focus, you both worked to gather and straighten your clothes before peaking out the window; the coast was clear so you managed to reach past Sam and open the car door for him to back out of. He offered his hand to help you out of the backseat and he pulled you easily into his awaiting arms. He brushed your hair out of your face before pressing his lips to yours again; the kiss had none of the heat, but every bit of the passion that had been there before.

He cleared his throat and looked you dead in the eye, “Thank you.”

You laughed, unable to stop it from bubbling out with your post-coital giddiness. “You’re thanking me? I should be thanking you!” There’s was no hiding the heat that rose to your cheeks and you had to make yourself look up at his face.

He really was blindingly beautiful, God only knows what it was that drew him to you, but you had never been more grateful. He walked you back inside and made a show to your manager of thanking you for your time before he shot you a dimple infused smirk, his eyes still shining, and walked out the front door.

You were on autopilot the rest of the day. It didn’t matter who asked you what question, all you could think about was the sexiest Fed you could ever imagine ruining the backseat of your car while you were still on the clock.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
